minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
HE SEES YOU
He Sees You by BlockH1234 Created on January 6th, 2018 Note: This is my first story or creepypasta and is obviously fake The early versions of Minecraft have always been fun. I really liked them, the textures were great in the older versions! Ok, now into the story. It was a pleasant morning of June 30th,"Summer break is here and school is closed!" I shouted in excitement. I ran to the computer and fired up Minecraft, It said Minecraft 1.8, I created a new world and called it "My Survival World". As the chunks loaded up I saw what it looked like a blacked out mob in one of the caves when the chunks were loading. That mob didn't look anything like the Minecraft mobs. I ignored it and continued on, I chopped down trees and built a crafting table. When I was done crafting, I had an odd feeling of someone watching me. I looked back and no one was there except the sheeps and cows, after getting the wool and the beef, I started making the house. After three minutes the house was complete, well it was not a house but a small shelter. I placed the bed, crafting table, and furnaces, I crafted a wooden pickaxe and set off to find a cave. While I was finding one, I saw one in the distance. It was on a mountain, I sprinted to the cave and I ran into the darkness.Luckily I had torches, I found iron, coal, and well, cobblestone. After minutes of mining, I sprinted back up and I found that the entrance was blocked by bedrock. Confused I was and I thought to myself "Is he here?" I created another exit and with relief, I saw the sun, the blue sky and wait a minute that was my imagination. I was in the middle of the night and there were hostile mobs in the distance. I was not armed with any weapons, the only thing came up in my mind was to run as fast as the gingerbread man.Avast, there were four skeletons guarded with five zombies and with two creepers! I thought the mobs would be just separated from each other, but I was wrong. "Phew," I said in relief when I reached my doorstep. As I was about to sleep, I saw a black figure standing in the distance from my window. Next morning I investigated that place where the allegedly black figure was standing, I only saw a sign saying "I SEE YOU" I destroyed the sign and I ignored it. But something terrifying happened that day, while I was about to make the watchtower I heard screaming coming from downstairs. I stood up and I walked down the hallway to check what was happening, "What the heck was that" I said in a terrified tone. When I came back to the computer, I only found myself in a bedrock chamber. I could not walk, I could not run, and I could not even bring up the inventory! and there it was. A horrifying black figure standing in the distance of the hallway, It had yellow eyes and what appeared to be holding a black sword. And again it did not look like any mob in Minecraft I have ever seen, It came closer and closer and each step it takes, I hear footsteps in real life too.When it took its last step, I saw a message appears in the chatbox in red saying "I'D BE RUNNING IF I WERE YOU" after the that this jumpscare appeared with a loud scream, when that was happening my room door slammed open and came a completely black figure with yellow eyes and smiling FROM HIS THROAT. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, I was confused. The doctors say that I have fallen off a FREAKING CLIFF! I may never know who that mob and that person was, I may never know. Beware This Beast, He Might Come And Attack You Next Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Haunted World